It is common for a household to use more than one vehicle. As a result, each household member may drive more than just one vehicle. However, each time a vehicle is driven by someone other than a previous driver, the settings are for the previous driver. Therefore, resetting things, such as infotainment, seats, mirrors, navigation destinations, etc. is required for all subsequent drivers different from the last driver.
In addition, each driver may not be familiar with vehicle conditions of each vehicle. Therefore, a second driver may not know of certain mechanical issues that arose with a first driver for a particular vehicle.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional against the present disclosure.